Fifty Shades Of Emails
by Anaid87
Summary: What if Ana and Christian meet online. This is my twist on our beloved characters, I hope you like and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

*This is a work of fiction, all characters belong to E. L. James.*

This is a little twist on our favorite couple, I hope you like and enjoy

* Please comment*

Chapter 1

Ana's POV

Ana ( SimplRose) stared at her computer once more hoping to see DarkMaster

log in to chat. It has only been 24 hrs since the last chat session they had and she missed

him, the minute she pressed the X on their chat window she felt empty.

* Ding!

Ana's heart raises… finally he's back!

DarkMaster: Hello

SimplRose: Hello!

DarkMaster: How are you?

SimpleRose: Better now that I'm speaking with you!

DarkMaster: That bad a day? Huh :)

SimplRose: Well with graduation around the corner and finals, I just feel like I'm drowning..I need a break! :(

DarkMaster: Maybe I can help take your mind off of school and the stress for awhile ;)

SimplRose: Oh really how?

DarkMaster: By telling you about my shitty day

SimplRose: Ha ha ha! sure why not?

DarkMaster: Why? Did you have something else in mind?

SimplRose: Maybe

Ana couldn't believe she was becoming such a blatant flirt, ever since they started speaking he has been the aggressor

(only online of course) now she was growing impatient and curious about her DarkMaster. There was only so much he would

reveal about himself.

DarkMaster: Well my SimplRose we aim to please... In every way :)

SimplRose: Is that right? Well right now i need a full body massage and a nice warm bubble bath

DarkMaster: I could help you with that?

SimplRose: Really?! Your ready to met?

DarkMaster: Umm...No i mean I could send you a professional.

SimplRose: Oh... you would send me a big, strong, handsome guy to help me relax?

DarkMaster: Nope!... a masseuse

SimpleRose: I think your hands would be much much better :)

DarkMaster: Oh that's a guarantee my SimplRose

SimplRose: So when can we schedule that appointment?

DarkMaster: Not sure...

Ana couldn't help but feel disappointed with his respond. It's been 3 months since they first met and since then they've only taken small steps

... baby steps to be exact but one thing she knew for sure was that her DarkMaster was worth waiting for.

DarkMaster: Are you there?

SimplRose: Yes, I'm sorry I just got distracted

DarkMaster: 3 months and I'm already boring you?

SimplRose: Never! you know that, Just day dreaming about you giving me the massage then taking that warm, wet bath :)

DarkMaster: Getting you wet my SimplRose is my goal every time we speak.

Ana could feel her blush start from her neck to her cheeks, getting brighter by the second.

DarkMaster: You're blushing :)

SimplRose: How do you always know that?

DarkMaster: I just do, plus your easy to read

SimplRose: Damn and here I thought i was being all mysterious and alluring!

DarkMaster: Oh you are

SimplRose: How?

DarkMaster: Your holding back

SimplRose: Well back at you my DarkMaster

DarkMaster: Oh... I like the sound of that!, but your the only person that knows the real me.

SimplRose: Then I'm glad to know you. )

Ana hoped someday they could know each other more intimately, maybe for her birthday she could ask to meet him. Of course

only if he was willing

DarkMaster: As much as I hate to cut this short, I have work and my SimplRose has finals that she needs to study for.

SimplRose: I know but i prefer to speak with you instead of studying

DarkMaster: Me too, but duty calls... for both of us

SimplRose: Alright my darkMaster

DarkMaster: Goodnight my SimplRose, same time tomorrow?

SimplRose: Always :)

DarkMaster has logged off

SimplRose has logged off


	2. Chapter 2

* Wow you guys rock i'm so glad you enjoyed the story, i will try to upload

as much as i can in the coming weeks and make the chapters longer

Thank you again and i hope you enjoy.

*Also my Ana and Christian are different from the book but i hope you enjoy either way

Chapter 2

CPOV

Christian was just finishing his hour long work out

when he heard the sweet ding! His Simplrose was on

He rushed through his shower, thinking about the surprise he has in

store for miss Ana Steele. She was just suppose to be a distraction, a stranger

to share his random thoughts with but slowly she became an obsession.

DarkMaster: Hello there

SimplRose: Hey

DarkMaster: How are you today?

SimplRose: I'm alright, it's just been a busy day

DarkMaster: Well tell me what can I do to make it less stressful :)

SimplRose: Oh really!.. Well actually just speaking with you is making me feel a lot better so thanks!

DarkMaster: Anytime, so what's the problem?

SimplRose: Just everything with school and I'm looking for work in Seattle

DarkMaster: I'm sure you'll find something here

SimplRose: I hope so but enough talk about school and work... Distract me please :)

DarkMaster: My pleasure my Simplrose

SimplRose: Oh... I hope so :)

DarkMaster: Why don't we play a game?

SimplRose: What kind?

DarkMaster: Tell me what your wearing?

SimplRose: Nothing but a hair pin

DarkMaster: Now now it's not nice to tease your master, is it?

Simplrose: No it isn't sir , good thing your not my master :)

DarkMaster: Not yet anyways... But you will be ;)

SimplRose: For that to happen we have to met first :)

DarkMaster: Yes we do and we will

Christian hopped that his rosé understood what he meant,

it's time, time to meet and scratch the itch that is Ana Steele

SimplRose: Wait... What?

DarkMaster: I said we will meet and soon

Simplrose: Wait wait! You wanna met me then?

DarkMaster: Yes, I think it's time don't you?

SimplRose: It's way past due my dark master but what if I don't wanna met you anymore? :)

DarkMaster: Now we both know that that is a lie, I'm going to have to punish you for that

SimplRose: Ohh so were gonna play that kind of game :)

DarkMaster : This is not a game... Its a punishment for lying to me

SimplRose: Well What kind of punishment ?

DarkMaster: Something sinister and rough! :)

SimplRose: Oh you mean with BDSM!

DarkMaster: Yes

SimplRose: Hold your horses there buddy I never agreed to anything... Just meeting you of course :)

DarkMaster: Well take it slow at first... Don't worry I would never hurt you

SimplRose : I know that :)

DarkMaster: Do you now?

SimplRose: Yup... I know you master

DarkMaster: Yes but not all and I can't wait to show you!

SimplRose: I'm looking forward to it ;)

Christian cock became hard as rock at the thought of having her in every way possible,

he was telling the truth he would start out slow and slowly build her up,

and finally he would get some relief

DarkMaster: Well it will be soon my SimplRose for now I must say goodnight once more

SimplRose: No not yet! It was just getting interesting

DarkMaster: I know but I must go

SimplRose: Alright, talk tomorrow?

DarkMaster: Always :)

SimplRose has logged off

DarkMaster has logged off


	3. Chapter 3

*I hope you guys like this chapter I'm making them longer, and introducing new characters,

which i will continue in other stories.

Enjoy and comment please, I hope you like

Chapter 3

APOV

Ana was getting ready for a night out with her best friend Kate, How she got Kate to come out

tonight was a mystery to her. Where Ana was more open, Kate is more reserved and keeps to herself. Since high school Kate has always been shy and kept to herself, it took awhile to get Kate to open up.

Ana heard a knock on her door

"Kate"

"Yes, Ana"

"Are you ready"

"Yes, you"?

"Almost I just need to find my shoes"

Ana was in her closet looking for her black stiletto heels, when Kate come in to her view

"Kate, what are you wearing"?

"What, don't you like it"?

"No Kate you're wearing mom jeans and that shirt is 2 sizes to big for you"

" There not mom jeans, there just high wasted"

"Nope nope Kate we are not going out with you dressed like that, sweetie were in our 20's, time to let loose and have some fun"

" I don't need to have this kind of fun, I'm perfectly happy with my books and Netflix"

" I know you are, but sometimes you need to get out a little"

"Fine you win, what would you like me to wear?

" Here i have this dress"

Ana holds up a tight red fitted corset dress with a v-neck

"Oh hell no! Are you crazy, what is that a napkin"?

" No I'm not, common you have a knock out body you need to show it off, meet a guy and have a little fun"

"I'm doing alright without a guy, there only trouble and break your heart"

"Honey I know he did a number on you, but it's time to get back out there and test the waters, have carefree night out with me, common we both need this School is torture, we need this... you need this"

Ana could see Kate's defenses coming down, she was always a mama bear taking care of Ana before herself, well today that was all going to change, It's time for Ana to take care of Kate.

" Alright Ana but I'm not wearing that I'll wear my black legging, white halter top and red pumps"

"Perfect that's you look taller and shows of your long legs"

Ana and Kate were seated at the bar drinking there Cosmopolitans when there friends Jose, Steve, Caroline and Laura walked in

" Hey you guys got started without us", Caroline said

" Sorry, but not really ha ha ha " Kate said

"Damn Kate girl you look good", Laura said

" Thank you", Kate said

"Alright let's make toast, to almost finishing school and entering the real world", Jose said "Woo hoo! they all hollered

" Alright ladies lets hit the dace floor" Caroline said

As Ana, Caroline, Laura and Kate made their way to the dance floor, Jose and Steve ordered another round they made their way to the empty pool table getting it ready for their game

"Man doesn't Laura look good tonight", Steve asked Jose

" Yeah, Caroline is wearing my favorite shirt, it's like she knows it drives me crazy" Jose said

"Man you got it bad"

"Look whole's talking, when are you going to make your move"?

" Soon just waiting for the right time"

" Dude there is never a right time, just go for it"

" I will soon, Shh... there coming back, common let's play so I can kick your ass"

Ana and the girls were walking to the pool table when her messenger went off,

DarkMaster was on, she was torn she wanted to spend time with her friends but

she missed him more it's been a couple of days since they last spoke, they always

kept missing each other.

SimplRose: Hey you!

DarkMaster: Hey there sorry it's been a while, I've had a lot on my plate

SimplRose: That's ok your here now :) But bad timing I'm actually out with some friends at a bar

DarkMaster: What Friends?

SimplRose: Caroline,Laura,Kate, Jose and Steve

DarkMaster: Why are Steve and Jose there?

SimplRose: Because there my friends and were all hanging out

DarkMaster: I don't like it, leave and go home

SimplRose: Excuse me?

DarkMaster: You read what I said

SimplRose: What's wrong with you, why are you so grumpy?

DarkMaster: I'm not grumpy as you put it SimplRose, I just don't like other men sniffing around what's mine

SimplRose: I'm not yours!

DarkMaster: Yes you are!

SimplRose:Alright if this is the mood your going to be in I'm logging out.

DarkMaster: Don't you dare! and believe me you don't wanna defy me

SimplRose: I'm not your Sub, Sir!

DarkMaster: Not yet, but you will be

SimplRose: Ohhh your infuriating! I'm out it's rude of me to ignore my friends

Goodnight DarkMaster

SimplRose has logged off

Ana couldn't believe how he was acting, he was so possessive and they hadn't even met yet, he has no right! All she was doing was letting off some steam. uhhh...Men

"Hey girl what's with the sour puss", Caroline asked

"Nothing just reading something online"

"Well get over here so you can see me and Laura beat these boys"

Ana was on her 4th Cosmo when her email alert chimed, she was tempted to see if it was from her DarkMaster. Why did he have to act like such a man! but she did feel awful about the way she left him

She opened her email and there he was.

From: DarkMaster

Subject: Open Now!

Date: Sept 1, 2012

To: SimplRose

I will be online, IM me when you get home or before, doesn't matter what time

I will be on all night if I have to.

DarkMaster

CEO of your pain in the ass

Wow Ana thought but still she couldn't help but smile, he was crazy and possessive but she liked it and him. She was about to reply when Kate interrupted her.

"Ana that guy over there is checking you out"

"What?, where"?

" Over there, sitting in the bar"

Kate points to a tall, brown-haired hottie but he wasn't checking out Ana.

" Kate sweetie he's looking at you"

" What!... No way is he really?

" Yes he is go over there and say hi"

" No! That's so weird"

" What am I gonna say to him"?

" Umm... try Hi I'm Kate, how are you"?

" Well yes that would work out"

" Go go if he doesn't go for it then I'll buy you your next 2 drinks"

" Ok, but if this goes bad, I'm kicking your ass!"

Ana watched ate walk over to the bar next to the hottie and saw that he started to talk to her, Kate looked like she blossomed under his attention and blushing, and in a bold move that surprised Ana , Kate leaned on the bar and stroked his wrist with her finger tips. Ana went back to Laura, Caroline,Jose and Steve at the pool table and ordered another round for the gang

Once more her email chimed. "Oh my someone is upset"

From:DarkMaster

Subject:A Warning

Date: Sept 1, 2012

To: SimplRose

I think you should mind how much you drink, since you're not us to it

DarkMaster

CEO of your now drunk pain in the ass

From:SimplRose

Subject: Control Freak

Date: Sept 1, 2012

To: DarkMaster

DarkMaster you are being very grumpy tonight, please don't dictate to me

how much I can and Can't drink tonight, for I am a grown woman...but

Thank you for your consideration

SimplRose

Your favorite drunk pain in the ass

Ana went back to watching the game as Caroline was taking her shit while Jose

was checking out her ass. She wondered how long it was gonna take him to

make his move. It might make it easier if he knew that she was interested in

him as well. Ana was looking around the bar when her eyes landed back on Kate

and her hottie, Kate was leaning over to kiss him and she was going to town on his

face. Ana wish she had someone to kiss like that, she started to think about her

DarkMaster again, she logged in to her messenger to see if he was true to his word

and the minute she was logged in her Darkmaster send her and IM

DarkMaster: Are you still out?

Simplrose: Yes I am

Darkmaster: How much longer, It's late!

SimplRose: Your are not my Master, so please stop acting like it!

DarkMaster: If i was I would have already spanked your ass so hard that you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week!

SimplRose: Wow... That's kind of hot!... When can we do that!

DarkMater: Soon, your testing my patience, I can't wait longer now... I hope your happy. You turn me inside out and I don't know how to deal with these feelings

SimplRose: I'm sorry but if it's any conciliation you're doing the same to me, but I am happy, Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you!

DarkMaster: 3 Months?

SimplRose: Ha ha ha yes 3 months! 3 months of foreplay, I'm ready for the sex DarkMaster!

DarkMaster: Soon my SimplRose very soon. Now go grab a bottle of water and drink it all then head on home to bed

SimplRose: Yes sir

DarkMaster: IM me to let me know your safely in bed and that's not a request

SimplRose: I will, sir

After Ana said goodnight to her friends she did as ordered and went to the bar to

get a bottle of water. Kate was talking with her hottie when Ana interrupted her to let

her know she was heading home

" I'll go with you" Kate said

"No Kate it's fine, stay have a good time"

" No its time to go, you know I have an early day tomorrow"

Kate was saying goodbye to her hottie as Ana waited outside for her

Mr. hottie was walking her out

" Ana I want you to meet Elliot, Elliot this is my friend Ana"

"Nice to meet you" Elliot said

"You too Ana"

" Kate I'll see you guys off if you'd like"

" No need were taking a cab, but thank you, Elliot for everything"

" You too, I'll call you, Laters baby"

Kate and Ana arrived at their apartment, Ana was so tiered she was headed straight for bed, but she had to check in with her DarkMaster first and I'm the morning get the scoop from Kate

SimplRose: I'm home and in bed

DarkMaster: Good, I wish i was there with you

SimplRose: Umm me too

DarkMaster: Sleep now my SimplRose, Dream of me

SimplRose: Always :)

DarkMaster has logged off

SimplRose has logged off


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Late night call

CPOV

Sunlight streamed in from his open curtains as Christian rolled over on his back,

he dreamed of her again his Ana, he had her handcuffed to the bed post while he

took her from behind and tortured her nipples with his finger, he could still get hear

her moans and groans. The alarm clock goes off as Christian gets up and sits in the bed,

the sooner he can have her under, on top, sideways every which way he'll be able to rest.

After his invigorating shower, Christian makes his way downstairs for some breakfast.

"Hello Mr. Grey"

"Good Morning Miss Jones"

"Egg omelet with spinach ok"?

"Yes please"

Christian begins to look through his emails when he notices that under his contacts his

SimplRose was online, what was she doing on this early in the morning?

SimplRose: Hey

DarkMaster: To what do I owe the pleasure of your online company this early?

SimplRose: Just getting ready for my morning class and took a chance that maybe you would be on.

DarkMaster: Oh did you miss me?

SimplRose: Always, specially at night in my bed :)

DarkMaster: What would you have me do if I was there?

SimplRose: Well first wake me up with kisses all over my face and neck, to my breast

then slowly make your way down down down till you get to the kitchen and make me breakfast !

DarkMaster: Tease ;)

SimplRose: Me?! You asked I'm just letting you know

DarkMaster: Such a shame really that, that's where you would want me to go :)

SimplRose: Well that's for starters of course, after you feed me you can eat me!

Christian spit out his coffee the little minx was toying with him, there was only so much he would take till he would

explode and it seemed she's feeling playful this morning.

SimplRose: Hello?

DarkMaster: I'm here, a little warning next time It's not nice to tease me that way, you

never know what my retaliation will be :)

SimplRose: I'm looking toward to it, for now I have to get ready for class, talk tonight?

DarkMaster: Always :)

As Christian made his way to Grey Enterprises, he couldn't stop smiling and thinking of Ana

tonight he was going to take the first step, his plan was going better than he thought, she would be

able to put a voice to the messages and emails, he hoped that she would be please with what they would

do, hopefully he wouldn't scare her by reveling how much he know about her, after all it's always better

to easy people into meeting the infamous Christian Grey, as he made his way to his office he was greeted

by his assistant Andrea.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey"

"Morning any new messages, Andrea?"

"Miss Ross left a message Mr. Grey if you would call her back and Mr. Taylor is in your office as you requested"

"Thank you, Andrea"

As he entered his office, he saw Taylor looking out the window at Seattle down bellow

"Taylor i'd like to get a package out to day to Miss Anastasia Steele, a Blackberry with Bluetooth make sure she gets it as soon as possible."

"Yes sir"

APOV

Ana couldn't help the smile she had on her face after she got out of the shower and was eating her

breakfast, all because of her DarkMaster, she decided today she was going to have to start pushing harder

at least ask him to put his camera on when there in the messenger and this time she wasn't going to let him

distracted her with naughty thoughts or change the subject...Nope she was gonna see him tonight one way

another.

"Morning Ana"

"Good Morning Kate, how did you sleep?"

"Good, really good"

"So tell me all the dirty details on Mr. Hottie what was his name?"

"Elliot and he's amazing Ana, he's so cute and sexy I swear I couldn't keep my

hands of off him, I just wanted to rip his clothes off... Wow sorry I just can't help it"

"No no Kate don't worry I'm so happy for you, it looked like you were going to eat him

alive with with your tongue and mouth"

"I know that's because i wanted too, I couldn't get enough and i've never felt that way before you

know but I'm glad I decided to leave with you because I wouldn't have been able to put the breaks

on it if we keep going much longer"

"Do you think he'll call you?"

"He already did, this morning he called me to see how I was feeling and make a lunch date with me!"

"That's great Kate, I'm happy for you finally moving on from the bastard. well I gotta go to class

but I want all the juicy details later ok"

"Ok have have a good day"

After class Ana was at her part time job at the hardware store Clayton's finishing ringing up a

customer when Mrs. Clayton approaches her

"Hello Ana dear how are you?"

"I'm well Mrs. Clayton, How about yourself?"

"Good, I just came to drop off this package for you, it came earlier"

"Thank you Mrs. Clayton"

"No problem dear have a good day"

"Thank you Mrs. Clayton see ya later"

Ana stared at the package in confusing not sure who or what it is, she doesn't remember

ordering anything. Ana opens the package to find a card with the name on it

SimplRose

"Holly shit! What the fuck"

Ana couldn't believe it, it was from him her DarkMaster, she open the envelope and read

the delicate hand print from her Master

My Simplrose

Please don't be afraid since you attend Washington State I took the liberty of looking you up

and through some digging I found your place of work, I hope you don't mind. I'm taking the next

step with us it's been 3 months and it's time. I would like for you to use this tonight, I'll be online tonight

let me know if it's too much till then my SimplRose

Your. DarkMaster

Ana couldn't believe what she was reading, as she dug deeper in the box, it was a Blackberry

with a Bluetooth, What? It took a while for her to understand what it meant but she did, he wants

to speak on the phone but how does he know her schedule and why not just ask for her number.

She knew it was a sweet gesture but she couldn't take it, she was still in shock it's obvious that he

knows hers but she doesn't know a thing about him, but with this olive branch he's extending she

was going to take it and hold on tight.

As Ana got home she took a quick shower and ate a bowl of stir fry, she turn on her computer and

logged in waiting on to see if her DarkMaster was on

DarkMaster: Did you receive my grift?

SimplRose: Yes I did and while i appreciate it I don't like you very much right now, you obviously

know who I am while I have no idea who you are, have you been stalking this whole time? You know

I want to meet you but this is just weird, I'm weirded out

DarkMaster: No please don't be, it was not my intention, I have only known who you are this morning

so I could send you your gift and I thought you would see this as a way for us to move to next step.

SimplRose: Alright I understand but you do realize that I have my own phone and can just give you

my number right?

DarkMaster: Yes but this phone if all goes well will be our phone so I can call you anytime I want and not

worry about your phone bill

SimplRose: That really is none of your business, I won't take it! What I'm your whore on the side?

Are you married? Who are you anyways?

DarkMaster: I'm your DarkMaster and if you'd like to know more answer the phone, Ana

"Shit" Ana said

Your love is King started to play inside the box and she knew it was him Ana knew it was now or never she had 2 choices she could answer it and get to know her DarkMaster or Ignore it and tell him to go fuck himself... the choice was simple

"Hi"

"Hello Ana"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

APOV

Ana couldn't believe what was happening, it was him it was actually him. She had dreamed

of this moment for so long and always thought about what she would say to him.

"You asshole "

"Well that's one I've heard too many times"

"You have no right, I don't even know your name"

"Christian"

" What?"

"My name is Christian and I can be an asshole but that's not what I'm trying to be now"

"Christian Christian Christian"

"Yes that's me"

"Sorry I'm just trying to get us to it and listening to your voice"

"Yes well it's a shock for me as we'll"

"How? If you know who I am? How is it a shock to you?"

"Yes I know what you looked like but I hadn't heard you speak before either"

"You understand how messed up that is right?"

"Yes I do but in my defense I was waiting for the right time"

"Which according to you, it's now?"

"Yes"

" You are such a control freak"

" I'm aware, Is this how you wanna spend your time with ... Yelling at me? "

"Well no but you need to know this is not ok"

"I understand now you have me on the phone miss Steele what would you like to talk about?"

"I want to know about you Christian"

"What would you like to know"

"Everything but first how did you find out who I am"?

"Well it was quite simple I just looked you up at the school roster and had my assistant do a background check on you"

" You realize that sounds completely insane right?"

" Ana because of who I am I have to be careful with the people that are around me"

" Well who are you"

" Christian Grey"

Ana start to laugh uncontrollably, out of all the things her DarkMaster could come up with that was a good one as

if she has really been talking to the Christian Grey all his time.

"What's so funny Ana"

" You are! Now seriously who are you?"

" Seriously I'm Christian Grey"

"Ok if your just going to joking around then this conversation can end right here"

" Miss Steele I will say when this conversation ends "

" Excuse me, when are you gong to get it through your thick head that I'm not your

submissive and you can't order me you want to have a real conversation

then you can call me back"

Click!

Ana was shocked, she actually hung up on him , she's been waiting all this time for him

to make the next step this was too much, how could she just forget that she had been in

the dark about him while he knew it all, her name, her address. She wondered what

else he knows and for the first time since meeting him online se was starting to be afraid of him.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

DarkMaster: Answer the phone Ana

SimplRose: No! I'm not going too and I'm going to log off... I need time please respect that

DarkMaster: Time for what?

SimplRose: To wrap my head around this "Christian"

DarkMaster: Look my approach might not have been the best but know I would never hurt you

SimplRose: Strangely I know that but I need time so please let's leave it at that and well talk soon

DarkMaster: Alright, I will text you tomorrow morning

Simplrose: I said I need time to think

DarkMaster: Tomorrow Ana

DarkMaster had logged off

"Seriously" Ana screamed

Simplrose has logged off

Ana was walking out of her last class when she ran into Kate

"Hey Kate"

"Hey Ana, how are you?"

"I'm alright, so how was the lunch date with Mr. Hottie?"

" Oh Ana it was great, he's so wonderful, nice and sweet and amazing"

" Wow he must be Prince Charming", Are you gonna see him again?

"Yes we're gong out to dinner on Saturday"

"We'll that's great Kate I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks, What about you anything new with your online chat buddy"

"Actually yeah he looked me up and send me a phone to Clayton's"

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes then he called me on it and we spoke"

"Really? How did it go?"

"Alright, It just bothered me that he knew all this information about me and I don't know anything

except that his name is Christian"

"Wow that's intense"

"Yeah I just think it was too much"

"We'll yeah I would imagine so but don't worry I'm sure things will work out"

"Thanks Kate, well I'll see you later I gotta get going to Clayton's"

" Alright, we'll talk later, bye"

"Bye Kate"

Ana was making her way to the store when she heard her back pocket ding, she picked up the phone and see

who it is.

New Text

DarkMaster: Hello Miss Steele

Ana didn't know what to do, if she doesn't answer he's just going to keep texting her,

at least if she answers now,she can control the situation.

Hello DarkMaster

How are you?

I'm fine, you?

Alright, What can I do for you?

Still angry I see

Nope, I'm better now

Great, So you wouldn't mind meeting me for lunch?

What?!

Lunch, today 2:30?

I can't

Why not?

Because I'm working

Yes and your lunch is from 2:30 -3

Seriously! Man your good

Of course I am, So i will pick you up 2:30

I guess

A little more enthusiasm please

NO!

As ever it's a pleasure to speak with you, see you soon

As Ana walked into to Clay's her heart was racing, Why was she so scared?

Isn't this what she wanted? She couldn't help but feel apprehension and scarred, what if she's not what

he wants or what if he's not what she thought he was gonna be? So many questions and there's only one

way to answer them, at lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

APOV

Ana watched the clock tick by, it was 2:10, maybe he won't show up? Didn't she want to see him?

she was going crazy just thinking about him and he wasn't even there yet.

"Ana"

Ana grabbed her chest and turned around to see Mrs. Clayton staring at her

"Oh shit Mrs. Clayton, I mean I'm sorry you just scared me "

"I know, I'm sorry dear you seem awfully distracted everything alright?"

" Yes dear, I was just checking on you to see how you are doing?"

"I'm alright, just have a lot on my mind lately"

"Yes I know considering I just scared you to bits"

" I'm alright Mrs. Clayton, How are you?

"I'm alright dear I just brought Mr. Clayton his lunch"

" Oh yes of course"

" We'll dear I'll let you go and get your lunch"

" Sure, goodbye mrs Clayton"

Ana was trying to get her nerves under control when the cell phone beeped, she took it

out of her pocket and saw the text from her DarkMaster.

**New text **

Good afternoon Ms. Steele, I'm outside waiting for you

Ana took a deep breath but couldn't help the dreadful feeling in her stomach. This was what she wanted,

she just had to go get it. She made her way to the front of the store where she saw a tall, muscular man

with a buzz cut as he opened the rear door to a large dark Audi.

"Miss Steele, Im Jason Taylor Mr. Grey is inside waiting for you "

" Holly crap ok"

As Ana entered the car she first noticed the smell of leather and cologne. As she sat down next to a shadow,

she didn't turn to see her DarMaster, she couldn't turn right

"Ana"

"Yes, Christian"

"I'm over here"

"I know!"

"Then look at me"

When Ana turn she gasp, she couldn't believe who she was seeing

It was fucken Christian grey... The actual Christian grey

"Holly shit, it's you it's really you"

"Yes it is"

"But How? When? Why?"

"I told you who I was, now Miss Steele what would you like for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Taylor lets go to La Taza restaurant"

"I'm not hungry Christian"

"You will eat Ana, you're very beautiful"

"Thank you, your Christian Grey"

"Hahaha yes I am"

"Your laughing at me Mr. Grey?"

"Never Ms. Steele"

"So you really are Christian Grey?"

"Yes I am"

"Here i thought you were kidding"

"Well as you can see I'm not"

"Wow! This is crazy, you're the Christian Grey"

"Yes and please call me Christian"

Ana stared at the god adonis sitting next to him, he was nothing like she pictured him. He had a great physic

and even better hair, smoldering grey eyes that stare right down her soul She couldn't stop staring at his eyes,

made her feel like she was his alone.

"Ana?"

"Huh, yes?"

"I said I hope you like italian, La Taza has a great menu and wine list"

"Oh I can't drink I'm going back to work"

"Just a sip and I'm driving"

Ana saw his face light up as he smiled, his face looked so different younger and carefree .

She decided she liked this side of him.

"You've got jokes"

"I try, we're here"

They made there way to the restaurant, it was quaint small Italian whole on the way, she let out a breath she was holding,

thank goodness because she was dressed for anything more than that.

"This place look great, Christian"

"Thanks I found it a while ago, while on a drive"

"Yes if I had your car I would go for car rides all the time"

"What can I say I like fast cars"

"Yeah I bet"

As Christian opened the door , Ana was hit with the smell of bread and sauce, so maybe she was hungry,

her mouth watered as they were escorted to a booth in the back of the restaurant. As the waitress sat them

down she saw her eyes gleaming at the sight of her DarkMaster.

"Oh brother"

"What is it?"

"You didn't see the waitress? Her eyes were bulging out of her head when she saw you?"

"Didn't notice but she's just reacting to the face"

"Well it is a good face"

"Thank you Ana, your's isn't so bad either"

"Well thank you Mr. Grey"

"Your welcome Ms. Steele"

Ana was looking over her menu when the waitress came back and took their order, as she was ready

to order Christian spoke up.

"She'll have the chicken spaghettini and I'll have the chicken parmesan with a merlot"

"Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you"

"What if I was a vegetarian?"

"You're not"

"Well you could ask?"

"I would rather spend more time talking than worrying about food. So tell me my Simplrose what do you think so far?"

"I don't know yet seeing as I only met you about 10 mom ago,"

"Technically it's been 3 months and 10 min soooo"

"That's a good one, well so far I know you like to open doors and order for people... Oh and make waitresses

swoon all over you"

"Like I said just reacting to the face. I was wondering how you would react to meeting me but I never thought it would be

like that"

"Sorry you caught me by surprise, I never thought you could be the Christian Grey"

"Well I am and I know that it won't matter to you, so I just wanted to meet you in person and continue to build our relationship"

"Friendship you mean?"

"Sure"

"Well now that I'm no longer in shock, I'm glad we met"

"Me too"

Lunch went by too quickly for Ana, she wanted to stay longer and stare into his eyes and here him speak.

He was patient when it was her turn to speak and would ask question. Before she knew it they were outside of

Clayton's.

" Well my SimplRose were here"

" That we are, Thank you for lunch"

"Anytime, Have a good day"

" You too, ummmm... will I hear from you?"

" Of course"

" Ok well goodbye"

" Bye Ana"

As Ana watched his care turn the curve she couldn't help but giggle, all her fears and worries went away

he was the Christian Grey and he liked her...He was Christian Grey and he could have any girl he

wanted, so why would he want her?

Sorry It's late guys but thanks for being patient, I will try top update as soon as I can

Thank you for your support.


End file.
